Summer Heat
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: Right after OotP. Harry suffers his worst summer yet. Dudley has a new friend staying over for the summer. Pity, boredom and the heat of the summer bring together two unlikely enemies. Eventual HPDM
1. From Bad to Worse

Moonlight-blossom: Hey everyone! I have decided to stop writing about anime for a while (not that I've written anything recently) and try writing a Harry Potter fic. So I haven't written a fic in almost two years and this his my first Harry Potter fic so be gentle, or whatever. Also, I apologize if my writing isn't that good...I haven't written in like, a year and a half or something.  
  
Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. The only thing that belongs to me is this story. (why do we have to do this?...it's so pathetic)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get a move on. Come on you worthless freak!" shouted Vernon Dursley at his nephew Harry.  
  
Harry stopped dragging his trunk up the sidewalk to take a breath of air, then continued to haul his trunk up the steps of Number 4 Privet Drive and into the house. He then returned to the car for Hedwig. As soon as Harry got inside the house, Vernon slammed the door shut and gave his hated nephew a glare.  
  
"Now listen here," he growled, "I don't know where you friends get off telling me how to raise you, but now that your back for the summer, you're going to follow _my _rules, you got that?'  
  
"Yes sir," answered Harry in the same defiant voice he answered Snape in.  
  
Vernon gave his nephew one last glare and stalked up the stairs, leaving Harry to drag his trunk and Hedwig up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Another school year over, and another summer he had to spend in the one place he hated most. Even though he now knew why he had to come back year after year, it didn't help make it any easier.  
  
Suddenly Harry scrambled off the bed and opened his trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He brought it to his desk and began writing. _'Dear Sirius, I just got home from the King's Cross. Two more months until I'm back at school. Two long torturous months. How's Number 12 Grimmauld Place...I know how much you hate being there...'  
  
_Abruptly, Harry stopped writing and the scratch of the quill on parchment stopped. He stared for a long time at what he had written. A surge of anger swept through Harry, his hands clenched in fury as he remembered. Sirius...Sirius was dead. Harry's eyes burned with tears, but he blinked them back furiously. He would not cry, he swore to himself. He wouldn't show how he felt. Not to anybody.  
  
A sudden slamming of the door, which shook the house roused Harry from his thoughts. Dudley was home, he thought dully. Dudley had raced off to one of his Piers Polkiss's house as soon as he had gotten home. Of course all Petunia said was, "Oh what a popular boy our dear son is," in a sickly simpering voice.  
  
Harry looked out the window and realized he had been lost in thought for more than several hours.  
  
"Boy! Supper!" bellowed Vernon.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and headed downstairs, deciding resolutely to finish eating as fast as possible and dash back upstairs to his room.  
  
It was no surprise that when Harry got downstairs that everyone else had started eating without him. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley all glared at him as he entered the room and sat down at his usual place at the table opposite of Dudley. They continued their discussion as though Harry wasn't there. Snippets of their conversation drifted to Harry as he picked at his wilted salad.  
  
"...and her daughter, would make a proper girlfriend for Dudley, don't you think?" "...Mom!!" "...should be finding a proper girlfriend at your age." "...handsome young boy..."  
  
Harry sank into a stupor as their conversation droned on.  
  
"...coming to stay for the summer..."  
  
Harry was shocked out of his reverie so fast he fell off his chair. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he slowly got to his feet. Dudley snorted with laughter as his face turned an alarming shade of pink.  
  
"Idiot boy!" snarled Uncle Vernon, "can't even stay in your chair."  
  
"Who's staying over for the summer? Not Aunt Marge!" cried Harry in dismay.  
  
"No of course not! Marge hasn't come to visit for two years thanks to you," scowled Uncle Vernon, "no, Dudley is having one of his friends stay over for the summer because his father is going on a business trip."  
  
"It isn't Piers isn't it?" cried Harry in alarm.  
  
"No it isn't Piers," grunted Dudley indignantly, "and don't insult my friends or I'm gonna have to hurt you."  
  
Harry sighed with relief, but then was wondered, "Well, who is it then?"  
  
"It's a new student. He just transferred to Smeltings."  
  
"Are you sure you want him to come over? I mean you might scar him for life," grinned Harry slyly.  
  
"Out!" roared Uncle Vernon, his face a bright purple, "I won't have you insulting my son in this house. OUT!!"  
  
"With pleasure," grinned Harry, "and don't worry," he added, "I'll be back."  
  
He stood up, scraping the chair against the floor and strode out. As soon as the door slammed behind him, the grin melted from Harry's face. Even insulting Dudley didn't have the same satisfying feeling as it used to.  
  
Harry started walking, not really having a destination in mind. He wandered around aimlessly for about half an hour before finding himself at the park. He walked towards the swings, which had been replaced while Dudley was at school, and sat down, wrapping his arm around the chain. The swing gently swayed back and forth as Harry sat deep in thought. _'What a way to start the summer' _Harry mused _'one day back and it already looks like it's going to be the worst summer yet.'  
  
_Suddenly heading towards the park, Harry could make out three figures. One was unmistakably Dudley, who couldn't be mistaken for anyone else due to the fact that he was the size of an almost full grown elephant. 'He's the weight of one anyway, maybe even more' Harry thought to himself. The others could be identified as Piers, Gordon, and Malcolm. Piers had been the first to notice Harry's presence at the park. The others, Harry saw, were pointing and sneering at him. Harry had a feeling they were going to resort to their first and still favorite hobby: **Harry Hunting.  
  
**Harry had no intention of running away, he needed some entertainment to liven things up_. 'Yah real smart Harry, getting into a fight the first day you get back' _Dudley's gang was now leering down at him, smirks on their hideously revolting faces.  
  
"Hey Potter," sneered Piers, "I heard you were insulting me."  
  
"Yeah, I was," Harry replied, "you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah I do," Piers glowered, "and you must be getting pretty confident to talk to me like that. What, doesn't St. Brutus's beat you enough to keep you quiet?"  
  
"No, they don't. See, they're afraid I'll kill them in their sleep," replied Harry sarcastically.  
  
"YOU?" scoffed Gordon, "as if you could kill anyone. One beating would be enough to knock you out for good."  
  
"Hey Big D, why so quiet?" asked Malcolm suddenly.  
  
All eyes turned to Dudley, who, to Harry's gratification, squirmed uncomfortably. Dudley, in turn sent a glare towards all his friends who immediately shut up. Dudley glared at Harry, who in turn, smirked back completely untroubled that four extremely large and ugly boys were aiming on giving him the beating of his life.  
  
Harry of course had his wand tucked away where no one could see it, although he had no intention of actually using it. A second later Harry had his hands behind his back and Dudley was sneering. Dudley cracked his knuckles loudly and prepared to punch Harry's face. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to stay consciousness if Dudley punched him. He saw Dudley's fist come flying towards him and a split second before the fist made contact with his face Harry ducked and he heard a sickening crack as Dudley's punch collided with Piers's face. Harry grinned, his seeker reflexes always helpful when it came to dealing with Dudley and his gang.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet and took off. "See you at home Big D!" laughed Harry.  
  
Harry ran back toward Number Four Privet Drive and hoped Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hadn't heard what had happened to Piers yet. He reached the house completely out of breath and drained of all energy.  
  
Harry quickly slipped in through the front door and tiptoed up the stairs. He was reaching for the door of his bedroom when Uncle Vernon's voice hollered up the stairs.  
  
"Boy! You get down here right now_!"  
  
'Damn!'_  
  
Harry quickly ran down the stairs, tripping on the way. He fell the rest of the way down the stairs and landed painfully at Vernon's feet.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy?" snarled Vernon, his face purple with rage, "Piers Polkiss's mother just phoned, said he his nose was all bloody and broken. What did you do boy?"  
  
"I didn't do anything," Harry answered boldly, "Dudley was the one who punched him out."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING!" yelled Vernon, a vein throbbing in his forehead.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DUDLEY WAS THE ONE WHO PUNCHED HIM!" hollered Harry.  
  
"I know you did something! You did magic didn't you! DIDN'T YOU??" shouted Vernon.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO MAGIC! ARE YOU AN IDIOT? I WOULDN'T RISK GETTING EXPELLED OVER HIM!" yelled Harry, anger coursing through his veins. It took all of Harry's power to resist hexing Vernon into oblivion.  
  
Uncle Vernon took a deep breath and smiled. It looked painful. "Alright then, since you won't tell me the truth and I know you had something to do with this, we'll wait until Dudley gets home and he can tell me the truth."  
  
Harry honestly couldn't stand it anymore. He knew he was supposed to be staying out of trouble but seeing as Vernon was going to kill him, it didn't matter anymore what he said.  
  
"Truth?" sneered Harry, "you're going to ask Dudley to tell you the truth? He wouldn't know what the truth was if it came up to him and slapped him in the face!"  
  
"You no good stinking piece of filth!" roared Uncle Vernon, "how dare you insult my son!?!"  
  
"Vernon, Dudley's been playing you like a fiddle. Don't you know? He lies about going out for tea. He beats up little kids and knocks them out. He's the one vandalizing half the town! But you're too blind to see aren't you? You b-"  
  
Harry was cut off as Dudley threw the door open, making the whole house shake violently.  
  
Uncle Vernon threw Harry a death glare before straightening up and addressing his son.  
  
"Dudders," said Uncle Vernon slapping Dudley on the back, "glad to see you're not staying out late. Just like the responsible adult you're growing up to be."  
  
_'Responsible?' _thought Harry. The idea was making him gag.  
  
"Dad," gasped Dudley, "I ran as fast as I could to come tell you."  
  
"Well then it wasn't very fast was it Dudley?" smirked Harry.  
  
Dudley glowered at Harry, then turned back to Uncle Vernon, "Dad, Piers's nose is broken and it's all Harry's fault!"  
  
"Then you did have something to do with it didn't you boy?" snapped Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"AHAH!" shouted Vernon triumphantly, "so you did! Oh you are going to pay dearly for this!"  
  
Dudley grinned at Harry, his round pink face distorted by the action.  
  
Uncle Vernon stomped up the stairs to Harry's room and returned momentarily with all of Harry's things. He threw it all in the cupboard under the stairs, and sneered at Harry.  
  
"Oh I am going to make you pay for insulting me and my family!" grinned Vernon.  
  
"And what about what Moody and the others said at the train station this morning?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh you'll be able to write once every three days, but that's all the contact you'll have with those abnormal people of yours."  
  
Vernon picked up Hedwig's cage with Hedwig still inside and chucked it into the cupboard as well.  
  
"What are going to lock it up now?" said Harry scornfully.  
  
"Not yet boy not yet."  
  
Then with little effort, Uncle Vernon picked up Harry by the collar of his shirt and threw him in the cupboard as well. With a click, Vernon had locked up the cupboard and Harry was now trapped in the cramped little space under the stairs where he used to live.  
  
It had been almost six years since Harry had last slept in the cupboard and he was unused to the suffocating space. He also, wasn't crammed in with all of his school supplies, books, clothes, and other things. There no room to move and Harry's breath was coming out in little gasps.  
  
"We can't have Dudley's friend judging the family on what a freak you are, so you'll just have to stay in there all summer," came Uncle Vernon's condescending voice.  
  
Harry, with a huge effort managed to twist his body around so he was facing the door. He hammered on it a few times while shouting obscenities at Vernon but realized it was no use. He would be stuck here for the whole summer. And Dudley's friend, he assumed, would be staying in his room.  
  
It was going to be a slow, torturous and looong summer.  
  
Moonlight-blossom: phew! That took a while. And I'm really sorry that like nothing's happened yet but I promise there'll be more in the next chapter. Read and Review! 


	2. Unlucky

Moonlight-blossom: Sorry I didn't update sooner, school and stuff. I promise to update as soon as I can. And wow I'm so happy! 6 reviews! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! (don't laugh at me it's been long time since I've written)  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)  
  
Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
Just to recap: _"We can't have Dudley's friend judging the family on what a freak you are, so you'll just have to stay in there all summer," came Uncle Vernon's condescending voice.  
  
Harry, with a huge effort managed to twist his body around so he was facing the door. He hammered on it a few times while shouting obscenities at Vernon but realized it was no use. He would be stuck here for the whole summer. And Dudley's friend, he assumed, would be staying in his room.  
  
It was going to be a slow, torturous and looong summer._  
  
OK on with the story!  
Summer Heat: Chapter 2  
  
Harry groaned softly and shifted uncomfortably in the cupboard to try and ease his aching muscles. _'I can't believe Vernon's done this,' _Harry grumbled to himself _'and of all summers too. I just can't believe my luck. Wonder what Ron and Hermione would say if they saw me now.' _Already, Harry could just imagine how his best friends would react. Hermione's voice was high pitched in disbelief and concern, _'How can your own relatives be so cruel? Locking you in a cupboard all summer, it's immoral!,' _he could already see in his mind's eye how Hermione would fuss over him like Mrs.Weasely. And of course Ron, his best friend in the whole world, _'Can they do that? I mean like, lock you up in a cupboard. Mum's never done that, not even to Fred and George, and they cause more trouble than you.'  
  
_This caused a weak smile to grace Harry's face, although no one could see it, he could just imagine the look on the Dursley's faces if one of the twins' fireworks went off inside the house. Although this momentary flash of happiness helped him forget for second, it only made him hurt even more because a vision of Hermione and the Weaselys having fun at the Burrow or at Grimmauld Place kept tugging at the corner of Harry's mind. Not that Harry ever wanted to go back there anyway, it was just that the feeling of being left out again was nagging his conscience. It wasn't much different from last year. Everyone would be out enjoying the summer holidays while Harry was stuck in his hellhole of a home.  
  
Harry could remember the first time Uncle Vernon had let him out of the cupboard to eat breakfast and go to the bathroom. The time inside the cupboard had gone by so torturously and slowly that each breath he took was painful and the air was stale by the time he was let out. Harry had felt like a prisoner being let out and was seeing the light of day for the first time in years. It was a crushing blow to him to learn that he had only been in the cupboard for less than a day. He had now been confined to the cupboard for three days. He had been let out for a glorious twenty minutes the day before to write a letter to Moody, Lupin, and the others to let him know he was 'okay'. He had Dursley watching over him like a prison guard so Harry had no chance to slip in the fact that he wanted out of this nuthouse...NOW. Of course he had no desire to go back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place so he had no where to go, he was trapped.  
  
Uncle Vernon had of course snatched the parchment up after Harry had written _'Hey how are things going? Everything's fine here. How's your summer?'  
  
_"That's enough you need to tell your freak friends," grunted Uncle Vernon before roughly tossing Hedwig's cage at Harry.  
  
Harry tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg and whispered, "Stay with the others for a while, you'll be better of with them than here with me, I'll see you in a few days"  
  
After the few moments of freedom, Uncle Vernon shoved Harry back into the cupboard and Hedwig's cage flew in after him and landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. It was as though Uncle Vernon had deliberately done that in order to make Harry as uncomfortable as possible. And as loath as Harry was to admit it, it was working.  
  
Harry was seething with anger and frustration and longed to take it out on Uncle Vernon. Oh how he wished he could curse Vernon into oblivion. It took all of his willpower to hold back from blowing up at Vernon, or better, blowing him up.  
  
Harry's body was numb from lack of movement and the stale air was hard to breath. He was jammed between the cage and his trunk. The fact that he was no longer an eleven year old only added to his discomfort. His mind was filled with a constant buzz, the silence around him left only the buzzing in his ears, because he had purposely blocked out all thoughts of his friends. He had in fact blocked out thoughts of everything altogether because he only felt contempt and anger for those who were free.  
  
_'I wonder what Sirius would say if he saw me like this,' _contemplated Harry gloomily. The sudden thought of his deceased godfather opened the floodgates to memories Harry had long locked away in his mind and consciousness. Harry remembered the first time had seen Sirius, on the muggle news as 'armed and dangerous'. He remembered how he had thought he would be able to leave the Dursleys forever in his third year. He remembered rescuing Sirius on Buckbeak. Harry recalled every conversation he had with Sirius in the common room fire.  
  
Harry had in fact not thought about these things if he could help it since he had left Hogwarts but Sirius's memory still haunted Harry's dreams, especially the night in the Department of Mysteries when Harry had seen his godfather...die.  
  
Harry had suddenly realized the house was quiet. Too quiet. He strained his ears to catch possibly the slightest sound of movement. Something. But he heard nothing, only the buzzing in his own ears. It was July 5, he remembered. Today was when Dudley's friend was coming over. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley had probably gone to pick him, whoever he was, up.  
  
For the few days he had been back, Harry was dreading the coming of Dudley's new friend. This meant Harry had to keep quiet, as though he didn't exist, although it wasn't a problem, he was quite good at it actually. The thing that Harry dreaded most was that the coming of Dudley's friend would mean Harry would be let out less and less throughout the summer. Harry could envision the family finally forgetting about him altogether and leaving him in the cupboard to rot away, suffocate and die. He visualized them finally remembering he was in the cupboard and opening it up only to find a pile bones and dust. Harry unconsciously shuddered at the thought of being forgotten and left to die all alone while the Dursleys celebrated the death of Harry, the most unnatural freak the world had created.  
  
Living in the cupboard left Harry all the time in the world to sleep but the different emotions he had experienced so strongly had drained him of all energy, not that he had any these days. It wasn't like Harry could explain about his OWLs and how he should be starting his summer homework that had come in mountains the day before school ended. Or that he would flunk out of all his classes then would have to spend all eternity with the Dursleys until the day he died. Maybe the latter might have an effect on Vernon, thought Harry, but it wasn't like Vernon wanted him back at the freak school, Uncle Vernon just wanted him dead. Exhaustion, from who knows what, overcame Harry and he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Hours later, Harry woke to the sound of the door being slammed shut. It had to be by far the hottest day yet. Harry's t-shirt stuck to his neck and clung to his body. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and upper lip and there was nothing he could do to relieve the intense heat.  
  
Harry heard voices, one sounded oddly familiar, but it was one that Harry couldn't seem to place. He hear the clunk of someone's suitcases being dragged up the stairs and Harry knew the thing that he had dreaded happening had finally come.  
  
Dudley's friend was here.  
  
Moonlight-blossom: considering it took about a week to update, I apologize if you don't like the story. Although if it's the plot you don't like (when there is one) then it's your problem. As always read and review. I love you all!  
  
I'd personally thank my reviewers except I don't have their names at the moment. Sorry. Expect a the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday this week. 


	3. Worst Summer

Moonlight-blossom: whoo! Yay! I got 6 reviews! does happy dance I love you all! Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)  
  
Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
Just to recap: _Hours later, Harry woke to the sound of the door being slammed shut. It had to be by far the hottest day yet. Harry's t-shirt stuck to his neck and clung to his body. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and upper lip and there was nothing he could do to relieve the intense heat.  
  
Harry heard voices, one sounded oddly familiar, but it was one that Harry couldn't seem to place. He hear the clunk of someone's suitcases being dragged up the stairs and Harry knew the thing that he had dreaded happening had finally come.  
  
_On with the story!  
  
**Summer Heat: Chapter 3**  
  
The next morning, Harry woke with a throbbing pain in his head. He readjusted the broken glasses then shifted his body out of the twisted position he had to sleep in. His back ached considerably and his arms and legs were past feeling.  
  
A moment later, Dudley came thumping down the stairs. He took special care to jump several times on the stair directly above the cupboard. The stairs creaked and groaned under Dudley's enormous weight.  
  
Summoning up the last of his breath, Harry shouted at Dudley through the cupboard, "Dudley, stop that or I swear I'll curse you into next Tuesday!"  
  
With a terrified high pitched squeal, Dudley raced down the stairs to the safety of the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was already making breakfast. He stayed there the rest of the day.  
  
Next to come down was Uncle Dursley. Harry recognized him immediately by the way the thundered down the stairs like an overgrown elephant. He rapped loudly on the door and hissed at Harry, "If you make any noise at all to alert our guest of your _presence_, I'm going to make you regret you ever landed on our doorstep."  
  
"Whatever," responded Harry indifferently.  
  
"Listen," said Vernon urgently, panic beginning to creep into his voice, "he's coming down now, I swear if you don't behave yourself you won't be getting out of there for anything."  
  
Taking Harry's silence as an agreement, Vernon stomped into the kitchen, his good mood already ruined by his conversation with Harry.  
  
Only a few moments later, Harry felt light-footed steps coming down from the stair. Even in the cupboard, Harry could feel arrogance and pride radiating from the stranger. He walked with a confident swagger and Harry could imagine a smirk on his face. Much like the one his hated nemesis had permanently affixed to his face.  
  
"Good morning Drake," he heard Aunt Petunia simper in a sickeningly sweet voice, "how was your night? Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Dursley, it was very comfortable. Thank you," he answered a _very familiar _drawling voice, honey absolutely dripping from his lips, coated in sarcasm.  
  
For twenty minutes, they ate in silence except for the occasional, "Pass the salt."  
  
"Can I have some more bacon?"  
  
"Breakfast is simply delicious, Mrs. Dursley."  
  
"Our growing boy needs food Vernon, I don't like the sound of that school food."  
  
"Drake dear, you simply must eat more."  
  
A while later, Harry heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, "Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, may I be excused?"  
  
"Why certainly dear."  
  
Again Harry heard the confident footsteps across the floor and up the stairs.  
  
"Can't believe I'm stuck with _them_, all summer," he heard Drake mutter, unaware of Harry's presence under the stairs.  
  
"...so polite, that boy," he heard Mrs. Dursley marvel.  
  
"...I don't like the look of him," he heard Mr. Dursley growl.  
  
"...don't be impolite dear."  
  
"...DAD!"  
  
Harry groaned, he really didn't like the sound of Drake, whoever he was, he reminded Harry too strongly of Draco, the bad taste in his mouth when he saw his eternal enemy at school was like bile. The taste now returned and Harry felt nauseous.  
  
Again, Harry shifted so that his feet were no longer under the weight of his trunk, not that he could feel them any more, his body felt heavy and his head had a constant pounding. Harry didn't care if he had to behave like an angel, all he wanted was to get out and breath actual air, not poison.  
  
Number Four Privet Drive, Smallest Bedroom  
  
Drake flopped onto his bed, an action he was completely unused to. The morning had just started, and he was already tired to the point exhaustion. In the corner of the room, Drake saw a small mirror. He walked over to it and stared at his reflection. His face wrinkled into a look of disgust.  
  
_'Of all the people in the world, why do I have to look like this?'_ thought Drake furiously.  
  
He despised his short-cropped mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes. His nose was too large and his mouth naturally turned up at the corners. He glared angrily at his own reflection and in one smooth move punched the mirror, shattering it. He ignored the small lines of blood tracing his hand and walked over to get dressed. His host family was planning to spend the day at some amusement park or other. He snarled and grabbed a pair of slim fitting jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Immaculately dressed, he cursed the people who invented such absurd clothing. Muggles. Hnn. Who needs them?  
  
Only he could be having such an abysmal summer. NO ONE could argue with him on that.  
  
Although Harry could beg to differ.  
  
Moonlight-blossom: Yeah, I know, it's really short, but forgive me. I'll try to update by Sunday to make up for it's length. As always let me know what you think. Review people! I love ya'll!  
  
Thank you to Reviewers: chapter 1 and 2 Natasha, BrandyBuccaneer, Kairi099, Christina (anonymous), marthfan1102, NiaSphinx, kt (anonymous), December jewel (anonymous), jadewtch, and purple- frog-diw.  
  
Thanks so much! Hugs for all!


	4. Too Much

Moonlight-blossom: I luv you all! 12 reviews!!! Whoo! hugs everyone you're the bestest ever! keep reviewing, cuz even if you don't, I'm still gonna keep writing! You can't stop me I'm on a roll!   
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)  
  
**Synopsis: **Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
Just to recap: _He despised his short-cropped mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes. His nose was too large and his mouth naturally turned up at the corners. He glared angrily at his own reflection and in one smooth move punched the mirror, shattering it. He ignored the small lines of blood tracing his hand and walked over to get dressed. His host family was planning to spend the day at some amusement park or other. He snarled and grabbed a pair of slim fitting jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Immaculately dressed, he cursed the people who invented such absurd clothing. Muggles. Hnn. Who needs them?  
  
Only he could be having such an abysmal summer. NO ONE could argue with him on that.  
  
Although Harry could beg to differ.  
  
_On with the story!  
  
Summer Heat: Chapter 4  
  
Later that same day, Drake staggered into his bedroom and simply collapsed on his bed. Never in all his life had he felt that tired, not even after a quidditch match or practice. The goddamn Dursleys had kept him running all day. Who knew such overweight people would have that much energy to walk around all day for hours on end. He had watched Dudley stop at every food stand and order gargantuan amounts of food. He had watched Dudley throw a tantrum because he couldn't fit on the merry-go-round. The merry-go-round! What a baby!  
  
Drake had instead insisted they go on the roller coaster. Of course, the highest, fastest, and most "dangerous" one there was. Mrs. Dursley, had, of course whimpered and whined, and complained that her "Dudders" might get hurt. Hurt? Dudley would be lucky if he could get back out again. She stared fearfully as Drake and Dudley stood in line for the roller coaster and finally got on. Dudley had to have his own seat, and still barely fit. Drake, then sat by himself. The roller coaster climbed and picked up speed. Drake closed his eyes and imagined being back on the quidditch field, the rush of air through his hair and the exhilarating feeling of complete freedom. The ride was over much too soon. Drake would have suggested that they go on again, but for the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were now glaring at him stopped him from saying a word. Drake watched in amusement as they tried to pry Dudley loose from his seat.  
  
After the ghastly incident with the roller coaster, they had decided to stick to going from food stand to food stand and buying Dudley endless amounts of food. Then afterward, Dudley told his parents some dimwitted lie about going to his friend's house for tea. Dudley then dragged Drake to watch him beat on some ten year olds. It was sickening.  
  
They returned to Number Four Privet Drive several hours later where Vernon and Petunia were preparing to take Drake and Dudley out to dinner. Drake couldn't believe they would be able to stuff any more food into their gluttonous stomachs.  
  
Drake had opted to skip the dinner, but insisted that they go by themselves as a family, as they hadn't spent time together without an intruder.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Drake heard the door slam shut and he rejoiced. A free moment without the most despicable human beings on earth hovering over him. Drake staggered upstairs to his room where he simple collapsed on his bed, exhausted. His limbs felt like lead and he felt sleep creep over him and he fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
**meanwhile...  
**  
Harry woke up to another morning, at least he thought it was morning, you couldn't really tell from inside a cupboard. He started his everyday ritual of shifting to his other side to ease the numbing pain. Then breathed in several times of his stale air. He then listened carefully for the sounds of the other "people" that lived in the house. Unfortunately, at that moment, Dudley had decided to jump haphazardly on the stair above the cupboard. Harry, unprepared had received the full blow of the hit and immediately lost consciousness.  
  
It must have been several hours later when Harry finally regained consciousness. The house was silent and the air was hot and dry. The afternoon had grown steadily hotter and drier, until Harry felt like he was being baked in an oven. The air had a slightly salty smell of his sweat and the cupboard felt more and more cramped. Harry let his head fall and succumbed to sleep.  
  
**Harry's Dream**  
  
_It was a dark corridor, a narrow passage that was nearly suffocating. Harry knew consciously that he had never been here but the feeling in the air was familiar. The feeling of fear. The same vision flashed through his mind as it had countless times before. He saw Sirius fall, in a torturous slow motion. He hung in the air, his back arched, and fell gracefully through the veil and never returned. He disappeared. When Harry wanted him back the most...he was gone. Then, an all-consuming blackness. But it was not the comforting darkness that surrounded him, it was pure evil, pure hate, maliciousness hung in the air, and Harry shivered. The cold, high, harsh voice engulfed him, the same harsh voice of his nightmares. "It's your fault. It's your fault he's dead. Sirius wouldn't be gone if it weren't for you. You killed him."  
_  
**End Dream**  
  
Harry shot up and knocked his head against the ceiling of his cupboard...again. His thrashing around in his sleep had caused the bruises that now adorned his body. Harry groaned as he tried to ease his aching muscles. Only then did Harry hear footsteps approaching his cupboard and he froze. He wasn't alone.  
  
**Back to Drake**  
  
Drake was suddenly awoken by a thumping noise downstairs. Were the Dursleys back already? Somehow, he had managed to drag his deadweight body down the stairs where he discovered that the noise in fact came from under the stairs. Tripping and falling down the few bottom stairs, Drake stumbled to the cupboard. He realized that the cupboard door was locked and the noise happened to be coming from _behind _the door. As he reached up to closer examine the lock he watched in horror as his skin started to become paler. He caught his reflection in the hall mirror, and saw his hair become lighter and longer and his features became sharper and more defined.  
  
The noise behind the cupboard had stopped and the doorknob was beginning to turn. The door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Moonlight-blossom: I hoped you liked it, cause this is one of the chapters I'm kinda insecure about. Oh well hope you enjoyed, leave a review. I love you all! I'll be updating around Thursday or Friday, hope to see you then.  
  
Thank you to reviewers: Elle.H.M., Kees, marathfan1102, snowbunny3, kt, Lo26, Spica P.I, The Wing Master, Yanenkura, Kairi009, Drake lover (anonymous...love the name! lol)  
  
I don't know if you'll understand, but if you do, thanks! For those of you who don't, please bear with me, in a couple of chapters, you'll see where I'm trying to go with this...after I figure out where I want to go with this. Hugs and Kisses for all! 


	5. Stifling

Moonlight-blossom: I am so so sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been really busy what with finals and all. I just sort of fell out writing it. I hope you enjoy what I've got right now. Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)  
  
**Synopsis: **Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
Just to recap: _Drake was suddenly awoken by a thumping noise downstairs. Were the Dursleys back already? Somehow, he had managed to drag his deadweight body down the stairs where he discovered that the noise in fact came from under the stairs. Tripping and falling down the few bottom stairs, Drake stumbled to the cupboard. He realized that the cupboard door was locked and the noise happened to be coming from behind the door. As he reached up to closer examine the lock he watched in horror as his skin started to become paler. He caught his reflection in the hall mirror, and saw his hair become lighter and longer and his features became sharper and more defined.  
  
The noise behind the cupboard had stopped and the doorknob was beginning to turn. The door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Damn."  
  
_On with the story!  
  
**Summer Heat: Chapter 5**  
  
Drake cursed furiously under his breath and plunged his hand into his too- small pocket. _'Damn muggle clothes' _he swore angrily. A puke colored pill was clutched in his hand and he quickly popped it in his mouth. His head ached and he began to retch at the horrid taste. His skin bubbled and became a shade darker. His hair shortened and regained its mousy brown color. His features became less defined and his eyes became dull and lifeless. Drake doubled over in pain and started shivering uncontrollably, just as the door swung open.  
  
Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all stared, horrified at the sight in front of them. Drake was shivering and shaking on the floor _right in front of Harry's cupboard_. Vernon's face had turned purple with rage. How dare the boy perform magic on their guest! Petunia gave a gasp of terror, "Drake, dear, are you all right? What happened to you?"  
  
Beads of sweat slid down Drake's forehead and he looked pale and weak. "I'm all right, I was just tired and I came downstairs and I felt dizzy, that's all." The lies slid easily from Drake's lips and he smirked to himself as the Dursleys ate up every single lie. At least, that's what he thought. Mrs. Dursley busied herself fussing over Drake, offering a glass of water and insisting he get some rest. "...you should have told us you weren't feeling well..."  
  
A couple hours later, after Drake had insisted several times over that he was in fact, okay, he was back in his room, free of the irritating muggle clothes he had to wear all day. He tried to snuggle deeper into his bed, but the mattress was hard and the blanket itchy. The side-effects of the pill had left him and now he felt completely exhausted. _'Damn pills, I don't know which is worse, the pills or that vile concoction. Although the pills are more inconspicuous. Curse muggles and their wooden minds.'_ In a few short minutes, Drake had drifted into a dreamless slumber, and as the night went on, he transformed back into an angel. An angel of darkness bathed in moonlight.  
  
----------Meanwhile----------  
  
Harry had become deathly silent as he listened to the steps which approached his cupboard. He heard the person examine the cupboard door and lock. Harry had hoped that he would finally be let out, but was severely disappointed when the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach reminded him of their guest. Harry couldn't grasp the reason why he felt such revulsion whenever Dudley's friend was in close proximity. Harry heard the guy's sharp intake of breath and a rustling noise followed. Then nothing. The noise of someone retching and groaning in pain reached Harry's ears, and he felt a touch of sympathy for the person although at the same time couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction course through him. He wondered what had cause the guy to become so ill so suddenly. The door was abruptly flung open and he heard Petunia start to fuss.  
  
"...Oh Drake, are you all right dear?"  
  
_'Drake? Some coincidence' _thought Harry dryly.  
  
He spent the next few hours staring into emptiness of his cupboard. The cramped space no longer bothered him, mainly because he had lost all feeling completely. Aunt Petunia's fussing echoed through the house and rang in Harry's ears. He heard Drake insist over and over that he was fine, in the same drawling voice that Harry despised so much because it reminded him of the person he loathed most.  
  
Time seemed to stop and Harry wasn't sure how long it was before he heard Uncle Vernon through the door of the cupboard.  
  
"What did you do boy?" Vernon hissed maliciously.  
  
"Nuh- Nothing," choked out Harry, his voice cracked because of disuse.  
  
"I know you did something to Drake, and when I find out what you did, you're going to pay."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in the dark.  
  
"Boy, you're not coming out of that cupboard for another week."  
  
At this, Harry began to panic. The air inside the cupboard was starting to run out, and his muscles were paralysed and numb from disuse. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. The only thing that let him know he was still alive was the constant pain his body was in.  
  
Harry knew that if he wasn't let out soon he was going to die in this cramped space and be forever forgotten.  
  
_"Please," he prayed, "don't let me die in here...someone...get me out of here. ANYONE!"  
_  
He never expected this wish to come true.  
  
Moonlight-blossom: I'm really sorry this is short, it was supposed to be like twice as long except I've left this chapter for so long that I've forgotten what I wanted to write...also, I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be able to update for like three weeks. I'm really really sorry.

Thanks to reviewers: Riku-soralover1, december jewel, Lalorien Epona, Silver Dragonrider, eminem4eva, Lo26, umm..hello...(anonymous..lol), MRP1, Spica P.I, snowbunny3, Munki-JGSPTY, Kairi099, Miss J, kristen, I-LOVE-JOSH (nice name...we all know that shay), Dymphna, anichka53

BTW: I know a lot of you want to know what's going on like why Drake's there and all. trust me, you'll understand soon enough. thanks for your patience and if you're lucky i might get another chapter up tomorrow before i leave.


	6. Uncovered

Moonlight-blossom: Hey everyone! I know it's been like two months since the last time I updated. I'm really REALLY sorry. I know a lot of you have been waiting, so I hope I can make up for it.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)  
  
**Synopsis: **_Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive._

_Just to recap: "Boy, you're not coming out of that cupboard for another week."_

_At this, Harry began to panic. The air inside the cupboard was starting to run out, and his muscles were paralysed and numb from disuse. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. The only thing that let him know he was still alive was the constant pain his body was in. _

_Harry knew that if he wasn't let out soon he was going to die in this cramped space and be forever forgotten. _

"Please," _he prayed,_ "don't let me die in here...someone...get me out of here. ANYONE!"

_He never expected this wish to come true._

On with the story!

Thoughts are in _italics._

**Summer Heat: Chapter 6**

It had only seemed like minutes, but by the time Drake had woken up, it was almost noon. His head throbbed painfully and his vision was hazy. He threw himself back onto the bed and drew the covers over his head. _Forget it. There's no way I'm getting up today._

Only moments later, Drake heard a loud knock on his door. Aunt Petunia's sickeningly syrupy voice rang loudly in his head.

"Drake dear, are you up yet?"

Drake clenched his jaw and said nothing.

"Drake? Draaake!" came Petunia's voice again, this time slightly louder and tinged with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah?" he grumbled.

"Oh you are awake! Well hurry up and get dressed. We're taking you and Dudley to the zoo today."

"Oh joy," muttered Drake, pulling a face.

He raised his voice and called out from under the covers, "I'm not feeling well today, I think I'll just stay here."

"Oh, you poor thing, are you sure your all right?"

Drake grimaced at her fake concern, "Yes I'll be fine," he insisted, "go on ahead, I just need some more sleep." _ 'And a permanent memory modification' _he added silently.

Petunia pursed her lips at the boy's stubbornness, and faintly wondered if this _Drake _had anything to do with the secret they harboured inside the stairs under the cupboard. But then again, someone so polite and so like her Dudders couldn't _possibly _have anything to do with _them._

"Alright, then," she relented grudgingly, "get some rest today. But if anything strange happens or you hear any noises, tell me," she said, her voice growing serious.

"Uh huh, I will," came the weak reply.

Petunia breathed freely again knowing for sure that such an innocent person could never be associated with _him._

Drake relaxed as he heard Petunia's footsteps fade as she walked away. She was such an insufferable person. He hated her sickeningly sweet voice, her fake concern, and her unconditional blind spot for her giant, gluttonous pig of a son.

He burrowed under the scratchy mattress and tried to sleep off his throbbing head. It seemed only to be a couple minutes later that he woke up to hear the front door close and the Dursleys walk out. He staggered out of bed and threw open the shades, the blinding light made his eyes water and he blinked furiously. He jerked the windows opened and let the fresh air wake him up.

He stumbled down the hallway into the bathroom. A blast of cold water shook him out of his stupor. Although still feeling a bit fuzzy and disoriented, a glance in the mirror told Drake that it was artfully hidden behind icy eyes and a small half smirk.

Drake staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen where he helped himself to whatever food he found in the fridge. It was always stuffed with food for Dudley to shovel down while watching the TV they kept in the kitchen. Further investigation of various cupboards led Drake to discover them overflowing with junk food. _'They were right to called this junk food, what kind of crap do these people eat?' _he fumed. According to him, nothing he found was edible not for him anyway.

Seething, he stomped back up to his room. In one swift move he made his way to the window, but tripped on a loose floorboard sticking out of the floor.

"What the-"

He glared at the offending object and gave it a sound kick. The floorboard loosed and clattered across the room. Drake peered into the gaping hole in the floor.

"Oh shit."

What was his host family going to say when they found out he had kicked a floorboard loose. The Dursleys were always so prim and proper. If they found out, they might start to get suspicious. He couldn't have them breathing down his neck and he couldn't stand the hearty way Vernon greeted him, or the simpering Petunia. It was all he could do to threaten turning them into a family of swine.

Drake was turning to put the floorboard back in place and hope no one noticed when he saw a single scrap of paper lying in the very bottom. Curious, Drake picked it up and turned it over.

_Hey mate,_

_How's your summer? Can't be great living with your aunt and uncle. Mum says we'll try to get you out of there as soon as possible. Don't let the muggles get you down!_

_Ron._

It was dated about several years ago and Drake stuffed it in his pocket. He found the floorboard easy to replace and guessed it was used to hide things away from the muggles. Muggles. Wait! The letter! It couldn't it? Muggles. Ron. Harry. But that would mean, the noise he heard in that cupboard under the stairs. There might be someone in there. What if it was...?

Drake raced downstairs, stumbling in his haste. He stopped in front of the cupboard and yanked at the lock.

"Damn!"

Drake frantically scanned the room for something to pick the lock. Nothing. He rummaged through the drawer in the front hallway. He found a paperclip and quickly straightened it. Carefully he inserted it in the lock. Several seconds later he heard a click, and grinned triumphantly. Although slow, some muggle tricks, like this one, were useful.

He threw the door open and gaped open-mouthed at what he saw.

"POTTER."

Moonlight-blossom: sorry for the long wait. And I know I rushed the ending a bit. I want to thank all my reviewers, except I'm kind of lazy and I don't really have the list right now. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Thanks! Be really nice and leave a review. Pretty please?


	7. Suspicion

Moonlight-blossom: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I love you guys! School started yesterday! I'll try to keep updating regularly though.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)

**Synopsis: **Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.

Just to recap: _Drake raced downstairs, stumbling in his haste. He stopped in front of the cupboard and yanked at the lock._

"_Damn!"_

_Drake frantically scanned the room for something to pick the lock. Nothing. He rummaged through the drawer in the front hallway. He found a paperclip and quickly straightened it. Carefully he inserted it in the lock. Several seconds later he heard a click, and grinned triumphantly. Although slow, some muggle tricks, like this one, were useful._

_He threw the door open and gaped open-mouthed at what he saw._

"_POTTER."_

On with the story!

Thoughts are in _italics._

Summer Heat: Chapter 7 

There inside the cramped cupboard was the unconscious and crumpled form of a young man. Though his skin looked pasty and his eyes were ringed with black, it was unmistakable who he was. Harry Potter.

A look of disgust passed momentarily over Drake's face. Potter, God, what a sight. He smelled like a sty and had a haunted look about him.

Drake gingerly hauled him out of the tiny space and nearly gagged. How long had Potter been in there? Drake only felt a small sense of satisfaction to see him in this state, and he wondered vaguely why he didn't take more pleasure in his suffering. In a small corner of his mind he hoped that his rival wasn't dead.

Nearly choking, Drake dragged Harry up the stairs by the collar of his shirt. He tossed Harry into the bathtub like a sack of potatoes and turned on a blast of cold water.

Seconds later, Harry woke with a bloodcurdling scream and looked around frantically, his eyes wide with terror. His eyes settled on an unfamiliar figure kneeling at the edge of the tub.

"Who the hell are you?" he tried to say, but due to the long disuse of his voice, he only managed to make a hacking sort of sound in the back of his throat.

"Take a shower," Drake said walking out of the bathroom, "you desperately need it."

Harry didn't budge until he heard the door close. Then he pealed off his wet clothes and turned on the hot water. He let the water run over him as he washed away the days of dirt and grime. Half an hour later, he emerged fresh smelling and comfortably clean. Only then did he realize that he had no towel or clothes to wear. While he was contemplating what to do, Drake ducked in and threw a thick plush towel at him. Clothes quickly followed after.

Harry didn't stop to think, and hurriedly dried himself and put on his clothes. Boxers, a pair of loose pajama pants and a large t-shirt. He found Drake in the living room, comfortably lounging on the couch.

"Who-?" Harry tried to speak, but his voice stuck in his throat.

"Water?" asked Drake, offering a glass.

Harry took it, but looked at it suspiciously. Drake smirked, "It isn't poisonous," he said, sensing Harry's thoughts.

Harry sipped cautiously at the water, watching this stranger out of the corner of his eye. He still didn't trust him, whoever he may be.

"Uh-" Harry tried to speak again, but his tongue felt thick and it was hard to form words. He continued to stutter and stammer until he felt his voice gradually return.

He sat in the squashy chair opposite the couch, uneasy and jumpy. He still didn't trust his voice and instead studied the person in front of him.

Drake's hair was badly cut, very short, and a dull boring brown. His eyes, were, if possible, were even more boring. They were dead and reminded Harry of pools of mud. How could he ever have thought that this guy had reminded him of Draco? Nevertheless...there was something about him, something that unsettled Harry. That made him feel suspicious. Something deep within him still argued that this person was Draco.

Harry suddenly stood up, feeling slightly nauseas. Just being around him made him feel sick and uneasy. His stomach growled and Harry remembered he hadn't eaten in several days. He swayed on his feet as he turned away from Drake. He grabbed wildly for something to hold him up, but blacked out before he had the chance. He fell...and crashed into the coffee table. The glass smashed underneath him and cut through his back and arms. A single shard of glass imbedded itself deep within his cheek.

"Oh fuck," swore Drake, "what in hell did I do to deserve this?"

The coffee table was broken and Harry Potter was bleeding in the living room.

"Potter, as much as I'd love to leave you here to die, I've got work to do. I'll get my chance to kill you some other day," Drake said to Harry's unconscious form.

He picked up Harry's deadened body and carried him back up to his room.

"God, he's light, when was the last time he ate?" Drake wondered vaguely.

He laid Harry on his bed on his stomach and studied the cuts that littered his back and arms. Blood seeped out of the cuts but they didn't look too serious. Drake tore off the T-shirt and studied Harry's cuts. He couldn't help noticing his well-toned body, although very little food and his time in the cupboard gave him a pasty, pale look. He was thin, too thin. Most of his bones showed. Pale, pasty white skin. Jet black hair. Emerald green eyes. Streaks of red marred the skin. Drake studied the form lying before him, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

_I can't kill him yet and I can't let him die, what the hell am I supposed to do?_

Whatever he was supposed to do, cleaning him up so he couldn't bleed all over the place was a something he could do, Drake decided. Besides he couldn't let the Dursleys find out that he had discovered their horrible secret. They would start to suspect him. He couldn't have that.

Quickly, Drake took a cloth out of his trunk and went to soak it in cool water. He dabbed at the cuts with the damp cloth and they quickly stopped bleeding. They would heal in no time. He turned his attention to the ones on his arms. There was little left to do, he threw out the old t-shirt and put the new one on. He then flipped Harry onto his back. There was still the glass imbedded in his cheek.

Drake leant in, his face hovering a few inches above Harry's face. With gentle fingers, he tried to pull the glass out. Harry groaned in pain, and in surprise Drake jerked his hand up and the glass came free, along with a spurt of blood. He took the cloth and wiped away the rest of the blood.

He stood to let Harry rest but the sudden pain had torn him out of his sleep and he caught Drake's wrist in a grip which was surprisingly strong in his weakened state.

"I know who you are."

Moonlight-blossom: sorry about that, I thought I'd have the chapter up sooner. I'll try to have the next chapter up by sometime this weekend. Thanks for the reviews guys! I love every single one of you.


	8. Operation Overload

Moonlight-blossom: Wow. Hey. Omg. I GOT 90 REVIEWS! YEAH!!!! Anyways, how's it going? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in...how long? Nevermind. Sorry for making you wait (not that you had much of a choice). I'll try to update more often, at least once a week I promise.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)

**Synopsis: **Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.

Just to recap: _Drake leant in, his face hovering a few inches above Harry's face. With gentle fingers, he tried to pull the glass out. Harry groaned in pain, and in surprise Drake jerked his hand up and the glass came free, along with a spurt of blood. He took the cloth and wiped away the rest of the blood._

_He stood to let Harry rest but the sudden pain had torn him out of his sleep and he caught Drake's wrist in a grip which was surprisingly strong in his weakened state._

"_I know who you are."_

On with the story!

**Summer Heat: Chapter 8**

'_No way. No bloody fucking way in hell.'_

Drake was frozen to the spot, staring in disbelief at the body lying before him. Even now, as weak as he was, Potter managed to direct a fiery glare at the boy directly above him.

"I know who you are," Harry repeated determinedly in his feeble, raspy voice.

Drake's mind was numbed and the phrase _"I know who you are" _kept replaying in his head like a broken record. It was a full minute before it registered that Harry had spoken the words aloud.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Drake finally spat out.

"Bullshit. I know who you are. Draco."

Drake broke out in a cold sweat, he shook all over. He had lost control, there was no way he was getting out of this one.

Suddenly he lurched forward. _'Dammit!' _Drake had forgotten that Potter still held on to his wrist. With a sudden jerk, he had fallen over onto Potter's chest.

Harry's breathing was labored and his usually bright emerald eyes were clouded over.

'_He's delirious.' _Drake realized. He suddenly froze, a hand had come to rest at the nape of his neck...and it was pulling him closer...

Mere second later, he was looking straight into the cloudy eyes of the boy beneath him. Harry brought them closer, until their foreheads almost touched.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me Draco," Harry said softly. Then, without warning his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back onto his pillow with a soft thud.

Only when Drake was absolutely positive that Potter was asleep, did he once again breath freely. _'That was close. Way too close.'_

Drake still trembled slightly, but he stubbornly dismissed it. He had to get out of here. Now. He reached for the doorknob and stepped out. Glancing back, Drake felt a rare tug of pity, but he firmly shut the door behind him as he left.

Drake tramped down the stairs, and to his horror realized that the living room was a disaster. Broken glass and spots of blood littered the carpet.

Drake swore under his breath, cursing everyone from that damned Dumbledore to the Dark Lord himself. All of a sudden, he felt completely exhausted. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally worn out. The day wasn't even have over but it didn't matter. Drake had given up, he was fighting a losing battle. It was over.

He sank into the squashy chair in the corner of the room and almost immediately, fell asleep.

About an hour later, Drake was rudely awakened and confronted with a livid Harry Potter. After waking up, Harry had dragged himself down the stairs to try and figure out how he had gotten out of the cupboard and into his room. Everything in his mind was muddled and confused, and he remembered nothing about his accusations or Drake.

He came to the living room and saw a smashed coffee table and the carpet was sprinkled in blood. It looked like the house had been ransacked. In the corner chair, there was a huddled figure. It appeared to be asleep.

Harry stormed up to the chair and roughly shook the sleeping youth. Tired eyes met his own, the young man seemed completely and totally drained. For some reason, Harry felt no compassion, no pity for the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily.

Vacant eyes stared back, "You don't remember?" he asked.

"Don't remember? Don't remember what?" shouted Harry.

Drake sighed, "You hungry? It doesn't look like you've eaten in a while."

This rendered Harry completely speechless. A complete stranger waltzes in, gives no explanation and when Harry questions him, simply asks a if he's hungry or not! Harry spluttered incomprehensively, at a loss for words.

Even though Drake was still feeling utterly defeated, Potter's current state still brought a half-amused smirk to his face. This, however, seemed to fuel Harry's anger even further. His fists clenched at his side and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Harry's eyes narrowed into two angry slits. They reminded Drake horribly of a snake about to strike. This only served as a reminder to the gravity of the current situation he was in. Drake knew what was at stake if Harry were to suddenly remember or realize who he was. It would be incredibly difficult, but Drake would have to pretend he knew nothing for a little while longer.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a _tap, tap _coming from the window. Perched in by the windowsill in the living room was a tawny brown barn owl. It was hopping impatiently from foot to foot, waiting for Harry to relieve it of its message.

Harry was momentarily stunned, it had been ages since he had received a letter from anyone at all. Granted, this was the first time he had been out of the cupboard this summer and if Vernon happened to come across any letters from his friends would have burned them, Harry was still bewildered at the prospect of receiving a letter, from anyone.

In several long strides, Harry was across the room and at the window. He carefully untied the note from the owl's leg. Harry stroked its head several times and with a hoot, the owl took off into the sky.

From the corner of the room, Drake watched Harry's expression change drastically from completely furious a few seconds ago to pure shock and almost horror.

Harry's hands trembled as he read the one sentence on the parchment. In Ron's very familiar scrawl were the words:

_Hey mate, _

_Pack your bags, we're coming to get you._

TBC

Moonlight-blossom: Okay I know it wasn't that great or anything but I'm a little rusty. It's been a while since I've written. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or so. Thanks for the reviews and everything guys! You rock!


	9. Too Late

Moonlight-blossom: Oh. My. God. I haven't updated this story in over three months, sometimes life just sort of takes over. I've finally got the time to update because I finished my speech for my public speaking challenge, and for once I don't have any homework!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)

Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix: Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive

Just to recap: _From the corner of the room, Drake watched Harry's expression change drastically from completely furious a few seconds ago to pure shock and almost horror._

_Harry's hands trembled as he read the one sentence on the parchment. In Ron's very familiar scrawl were the words:_

Hey mate,

Pack your bags, we're coming to get you

On with the story!

Summer Heat: Chapter 9 

In shock, Harry dropped the letter and it drifted to the floor. Drake watched in interest, and when Harry wasn't looking quickly picked up the parchment and scanned it, an amused grin gracing his features.

For a second, Harry couldn't remember why he was so adamant towards leaving. Then, Sirius' face flashed through his mind and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he fought the urge to cry. Harry knew he would never, ever go back.

Ron's voice echoed continuously through Harry's head like a broken record _'we're coming to get you...we're coming to get you...we're coming to get you...'_

Almost immediately, panic welled up inside Harry. He couldn't go back. He couldn't! When was he coming? Did the letter say when Ron was coming? Where was the letter? Harry glanced around frantically. Where had it disappeared to? His eyes came to rest on the figure lounging on the couch in the corner of the room.

Harry's eyes narrowed and without warning, suddenly lunged across the room. He had the satisfaction of seeing the surprise in the other boy's face before hauling him off the couch and pinning him to the wall.

"Where is it?" growled Harry.

Drake didn't reply, only smirked at Harry's overreaction. It was only a piece of paper!

"No, it didn't say when your dear friends would be coming to get you," Drake said smugly, correctly guessing the reason for Harry's attack.

God! Harry hated that smirk! It made him almost want to puke. That arrogant, self satisfied look in his eyes, in his smirk, it made Harry hate him more, and he didn't even know the bastard.

Drake had glanced idly at the letter when he had first picked it up. It was another letter from that git, Ron. It looked like little Harry would be able escape this hell of a home. So why did he look so upset? In fact, upset seemed to be a bit of an understatement. He looked completely miserable. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be a bit agitated, like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Harry's eyes were shining, and he was biting his lip as though holding back tears. His eyes darted back and forth between the windows, doors and the fireplace. He jumped at the smallest sound, and he looked paler than when Drake had first found him unconscious in the cupboard.

He had been so caught up in studying the intriguing dark haired young man that he had been taken completely off guard when Harry had launched himself at him. Drake's eyes widened in surprise, but then smirked. Harry was still weak. It had only been a couple of hours since his delirious outburst in the bedroom. Drake reminded himself that Harry hadn't eaten in what looked like days or weeks, and therefore was easily able to push Harry off of him. Harry pushed back, and then he glared heatedly at Drake. He was really pissed of now, and if he could, would've killed him right on the spot.

Drake, sensing that Harry was close to snapping decided it was time to back off. Sure, pissing the hell out of Potter was fun and all, but it most definitely wasn't wise. Not that it had stopped him before. After all, messing with a Malfoy wasn't wise either.

"If your friend is coming to get you, and you don't know when he's coming. Shouldn't you be packing?" asked Drake offhandedly.

This shook Harry out of his angry state, and he became agitated again. He was going to have go back. Harry ran quickly to the cupboard and grabbed all his things. He threw open his trunk and tossed in everything else that happened to be lying in there. Then, he raced upstairs to check to see if he had left anything behind. Fortunately, Vernon had been thorough and considerate enough to chuck everything having to do with Harry into the cupboard that first night.

Harry dragged the trunk out into the living room, under the curious stare of that strange, insufferable guy. To hell with him! Who cares if that moron saw what was happening? The Dursleys would explain him away as an insane criminal anyway.

Harry wasn't waiting for the Dursleys to come back and find him, though. He was going to get out of here, and leave before Ron and the others could come. Who cares if Voldemort was waiting outside the door to kill him? At least then he would be with Sirius.

"I'm leaving," Harry told the boy, "don't tell Vernon and Petunia that I've gone."

"Aren't your friends coming to get you?" inquired Drake.

"I'm not going with them," replied Harry shortly.

He turned around and headed for the door, dragging his trunk with him. As he reached for the doorknob, there was a loud CRACK! behind him. Fearing the worst, Harry turned around and to his dismay, standing there, were Fred, George, Mr. Weasely, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye.

Harry sank to the ground, too overcome with disappointment to stay up any longer. It was too late, they had come.

Moonlight-blossom: Finally! It took me so long to get that up. Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope it was worth it. I'll try and update soon. As always, review!


	10. Escape

Moonlight-blossom: Let's see, I got off of school last Thursday afternoon and I'm just posting now. How pathetic is that? Actually I have a very VERY good excuse for it: you see, there's this thing that I do like every week and is the reason for my existence: SHOPPING! Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I hope to get at least two more chapters posted before I go back to school.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)

Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.

Just to recap: _Harry dragged the trunk out into the living room, under the curious star of that strange, insufferable guy. To hell with him! Who cares if that moron saw what was happening? The Dursleys would explain him away as an insane criminal anyway._

_Harry wasn't waiting for the Dursleys to come back and find him, though. He was going to get out of here, and leave before Ron and the others could come. Who cares if Voldemort was waiting outside the door to kill him? At least then he would be with Sirius._

"_I'm leaving," Harry told the boy, "don't tell Vernon and Petunia that I've gone."_

"_Aren't your friends coming to get you?"_

"_I'm not going with them," replied Harry shortly._

_He turned around and headed for the door, dragging his trunk behind him. As he reached for the doorknob, there was a loud CRACK! behind him. Fearing the worst, Harry turned around and to his dismay, standing there, were Fred, George, Mr. Weasely, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye._

_Harry sank to the ground, too overcome with disappointment to stay up any longer. It was too late, they had come._

On with the story!

**Summer Heat: Chapter 10**

"Harry, my boy, good to see you," cried Mr. Weasely jovially, "I hope your summer hasn't been too bad, sorry we couldn't get you out of here sooner."

"It's all right, Mr. Weasely, I've been fine," Harry insisted.

"You sure? You don't look so good mate," said George doubtfully.

"Mum's gonna be fussing all over you again. She was so worried when she didn't hear from you after three days," inputted Fred.

Harry grinned weakly, "I'm fine, really, you didn't have to worry."

He turned around to face the others and felt a small stab of annoyance at the sympathetic look they all had in their eyes. He wasn't a baby for Merlin's sake! Harry bit his tongue and held back the remarks the threatened to burst out of his mouth; he would not lose control, no matter how much he wanted to tell them to fuck off and leave him alone.

It might have been the angry look that he couldn't keep out of his eyes, or the way that he had remained so silent, when last year he had been bursting with questions, but the others kept their distance and refused to meet his eyes. Even Moody couldn't seem to bring himself to look at Harry directly; both his magical and non-magical eyes were looking around, anywhere but at Harry.

They all stood around awkwardly in the silence, until Lupin finally cleared his throat, "Uh, Harry it seems you're all packed so we'll just have to wait for the signal and we can go."

It seemed like Harry was going to have to go after all, sighing in resignation he looked up at Lupin and asked, "Are we going to the headquarters? How are we getting there?"

"Shh, not so loud," growled Moody, "especially in broad daylight, you never know who might be listening."

Harry started, he had completely forgotten about the boy in the corner. He had been so dismayed about the arrival of the members of the Order that he had completely forgotten about Dudley's friend. Had he heard everything? Harry turned around sharply, and glanced frantically around the living room but the boy had disappeared.

"What is it boy?" demanded Mad-Eye, "was someone there?"

"I-its nothing," Harry stammered, "I just thought- nevermind..." he trailed off pathetically. He couldn't understand why he had lied, shouldn't he say something? Get the boy's memory modified? Something?

Truthfully, though, Harry thought he had gone quite mad, being locked up in a cupboard for so long. He was beginning to question his sanity and if what happened actually happened. He was beginning to think that it had all been a dream, after all it was much to strange to be real, wasn't it?

But then, why was the coffee table broken? Why was the glass shattered? Why were there drops of blood all over the carpet? And why was there a cut on his cheek?

All these questions spun about in Harry's head, confusing him, and making him feel quite unsettled.

It seemed though, that Harry's answer was not enough to satisfy Mad-Eye Moody, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and for the first time that visit looked straight into his eyes, "Answer me boy," he growled in his low, gruff voice, "was anybody listening?"

This time, Harry shook his head and said defiantly, "No."

Moody seemed to visibly relax, but still darted his eyes around suspiciously, then leant in and whispered in Harry's ear, "We're doing the same as last year."

Harry nodded in understanding and went over to his trunk to pull out his Firebolt. As he turned around, he caught a glimpse of Moody's magical eye spinning around in his eye socket and remembered with dread, that it could see through the walls of the house. He'd know that Harry had been lying, and he mentally prepared himself for a lecture. But it never came.

Somehow, for some strange, unfathomable reason, Moody hadn't seen a trace of Drake, there were no signs of him ever being there, no extra clothes, bags, luggage... nothing. It was as if Drake had never existed.

Hour after hour passed, and still the signal had not been given, Harry soon grew impatient of waiting and demanded to know why they still weren't going. Moody explained to him irritably they had to wait for night because someone might see them during the day.

At this point, Tonks exploded, "Well why the hell did we come so early then? What was the bloody point?"

To this, all she received was an angry glare as Mad-Eye barked the words: "Constant vigilance!"

Tonks threw her arms up in exasperation and flopped down on the sofa, pouting.

The sun set and the sky grew darker. The Dursleys still hadn't come home, and the signal still hadn't been given. Finally, in frustration, Mad-Eye disapparated back to headquarters to see what was taking so long, warning them all to be ready to leave at any moment.

They all looked at each other and shrugged, getting up and picking up their broomsticks. Lupin muttered a quick spell under his breath and the living room was returned to its usual spotless state. They all traipsed outside and waited.

"You got everything Harry?" asked Arthur Weasely.

At the last moment, Harry remembered that he had left his wand in the cupboard and rushed had to rush back inside to retrieve it. He found it lying the corner of the cupboard under the stairs, covered in dust and spider webs. It had been lying there for so long that Harry almost didn't see it.

Just before walking out of the house, Harry turned around and ran upstairs, glancing around to make sure nothing was forgotten. To his surprise, there was someone sitting on his windowsill. It was hard to tell in the dark, but upon closer inspection Harry realized that it had been the boy from before.

"Didn't you say you were going to leave several hours ago? Why are you still here?" he asked, smirking.

Harry stared, how had he gotten out and away from Moody's eye? It was impossible, and it unsettled him.

"Wh-wh..." Harry's voice caught in his throat, nothing made sense anymore.

Again the stranger smirked, "If you have nothing to say, I'm outta here," he said, jumping out of the window.

Harry didn't know what overcame him but he found himself calling out to the boy, "Wait!"

The strange boy turned around and looked back up at Harry.

"Take me with you," the words came tumbling out of Harry's mouth. What was he doing?

The boy arched his eyebrow and shrugged, "Do what you like."

Harry stowed his wand in his pocket and leapt out of the window, landing softly beside the boy.

"Are you sure?" he said, somewhat amused.

"Just get me out of here."

As the two boys took off into the night, red sparks shot up into the sky.

Moonlight-blossom: Okay that was one hell of a confusing chapter. Sorry about that. I haven't really written in a while (what else is new) and I can't really organize my thoughts. Anyway, since I've kept you waiting for long enough, I owe you an explanation, or well, part of an explanation as to what's going on. That will be coming up in the next chapter, which if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get up the day after tomorrow, or tomorrow (if I have the time). Hope you liked it and as always, review!


	11. Mind Games

Moonlight-blossom: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. Besides, I really wanted to get this chapter up, you know, because I still think I owe you guys an explanation. I'm just not sure what I owe an explanation for...yet.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1(I don't have time for this)

Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.

Just to recap: _Again the stranger smirked, "If you have nothing to say, I'm outta here," he said, jumping out of the window._

_Harry didn't know what overcame him but he found himself calling out to the boy, "Wait!"_

_The strange boy turned around and looked back up at Harry._

"_Take me with you," the words came tumbling out of Harry's mouth. What was he doing?_

_The boy arched his eyebrow and shrugged, "Do what you like."_

_Harry stowed his wand in his pocket and leapt out of the window, landing softly beside the boy._

"_Are you sure?" he said, somewhat amused._

"_Just get me out of here."_

_As the two boys took off into the night, red sparks shot up into the sky._

On with the story!

**Summer Heat: Chapter 11**

Drake heard a loud crack in the air, and, by force of habit, immediately retreated into the shadows. This, of course, gave him a perfect view of what was happening, with no one realizing that he was there. Drake hoped, that the sudden arrival of Potter's friends would ensure that his presence was forgotten. Luckily, Potter's obvious despair guaranteed that he would, for the moment, be forgotten.

He watched in amusement at the obvious suffering that his hated archenemy was going through. Drake found Potter's situation extremely entertaining. At least, then it he could consider his summer not entirely wasted with the most obese and repulsive muggles he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Drake's plans of enjoying Harry's misfortune were dashed as he realized that the ex-auror Mad-Eye Moody was there. Drake cursed himself for his carelessness, if he were discovered now, the whole plan would be completely ruined. Acting quickly, he retreated farther into the corner and drew a small vial from his pocket. He poured a small pile of black dust into the palm of his hand. He threw it up into the air and as it floated down on him, all traces of Drake were erased from Number Four Privet Drive.

Moments later, the brown haired boy appeared in a darkened dungeon 5, 000 miles away from Number Four Privet Drive.

"Draco, why have you returned?" the voice came from a hooded figure standing a few feet away from where Drake had just appeared.

"Potter's friends have arrived and will be taking him back to their Headquarters," was Draco's reply.

"Well then why did you come back here? Foolish boy, you could have found the Headquarters of the Order, we could kill them all at once!" the voice growled.

"That ex-auror Mad-Eye was there!" shouted Draco, suddenly pissed, "our plan would have been discovered and this would all have been a waste of time!"

"Draco, you will not speak to me like that!" the hooded figure hissed dangerously.

"I'm sorry father," said Draco, bowing his head.

"By leaving, you have guaranteed that the mission has already failed."

"I'm sorry father," Draco repeated.

Suddenly, another hooded figure appeared, and Lucius bowed deeply.

"Master, I am sorry. It could not be done."

"Silence. I will not give up so easily," the words came out in a low hiss, "I have managed to stall things until young Draco can get back, the mission has not yet failed. If you are unsuccessful, then I will have no further use for you. This is my final warning Draco."

"Yes my Lord," said Draco bowing low, he could not keep the tremor out of his voice, "I will not fail you."

Without a warning, the cloaked figure disappeared, leaving behind wispy tendrils of smoke.

Draco turned back to his father, a disgusted sneer upon his face, "I guess I have to get back to Potter," he said, spitting out the last word in revulsion.

Lucius shoved two vials into Draco's hands, "There is more disapparating dust in there, and I have given you enough Polyjuice pills to last until the beginning of the school year. I have charmed a small bag with a few things you will need. I don't want to hear from you again, and remember, Potter is to be brought back **alive.**"

Draco sneered and rolled his eyes, "Yes father, I know. But what about that crackpot Mad-Eye?"

"He will be taken care of, you must get back as soon as possible."

Even though Lucius insisted on urgency, Draco had to wait for several more hours before he could leave. That blasted auror was too fucking stubborn to leave. It was only after nightfall that Mad-Eye finally left to see what was taking so long.

It was almost midnight when Draco was finally able to leave. Lucius waved his wand at Draco, and with a flash, he was back in Potter's bedroom. He sat on the windowsill and waited. A few minutes later he heard footsteps running up the stairs.

Draco smirked, Potter had always been so predictable. He knew, that to make this work, he had to be careful, or Potter would run off with his friends and then it would all be over. He saw the confused look in Potter's eyes and smirked, "Didn't you say you were going to leave several hours ago? Why are you still here?"

Draco reveled in Potter's discomfort, but he reminded himself to be careful and not scare him off. It was obvious that Potter was bewildered by his sudden appearance by the way he stammered and couldn't seem to form proper words: "Wh-wh..."

Draco smirked again, "If you have nothing to say, I'm outta here," he then jumped out of the window and waited.

Sure enough, he heard Potter calling out to him, "Wait!"

_So predictable, _he thought to himself. He had been counting on Potter's natural curiosity and his habit of chasing down things he didn't understand. Turning around Draco looked back up at Harry, pretending to be surprised.

"Take me with you," the words startled Draco more than it startled Potter. He hadn't thought it would be that easy. Potter must really not have wanted to go with his friends.

Draco arched his eyebrow in amusement, "Do what you like."

A moment later, Potter had jumped out of the window and had landed softly beside him.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, then he mentally slapped himself. _Don't question it! It's working, don't mess things up, _he berated himself.

Potter's answer stunned him, "Just get me out of here."

Draco mentally grinned, perfect.

Moonlight-blossom: I hope that explained a few things, you know, like what Draco was doing at the Dursleys and stuff. Why he looks different, and other things like that. And yes, if you haven't already figured it out, Drake and Draco are one and the same. I am going to continue to referring to Draco as Drake in my other chapters until Harry figures out who it is. Also, I can't remember if I explained it in one of the earlier chapters but Harry doesn't want to go back because it's too painful to be reminded of Sirius, and he doesn't want to put up with his friends being all sympathetic and stuff. I hope that has explained a few things.

I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by tonight, or tomorrow morning. As always review!


	12. Chaos

Moonlight-blossom: Oops that took longer than I thought. I was actually planning on not writing anything because almost all of my ideas have dried up. Besides I really didn't like that last chapter. It had to be done though sigh, you know, just to make sure that you all get what's happening, and because I couldn't just leave you with a chapter like that. I really don't wanna explain a whole lot, though, so don't be expecting a whole lot of explanations from now on, unless they're absolutely necessary. I'm just lazy sorry about that.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)

Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.

Just to recap:

**Chapter 10**

_Again the stranger smirked, "If you have nothing to say, I'm outta here," he said, jumping out of the window._

_Harry didn't know what overcame him but he found himself calling out to the boy, "Wait!"_

_The strange boy turned around and looked back up at Harry._

"_Take me with you," the words came tumbling out of Harry's mouth. What was he doing?_

_The boy arched his eyebrow and shrugged, "Do what you like."_

_Harry stowed his wand in his pocket and leapt out of the window, landing softly beside the boy._

"_Are you sure?" he said, somewhat amused._

"_Just get me out of here."_

_As the two boys took off into the night, red sparks shot up into the sky._

Chapter 11 

_Draco smirked again, "If you have nothing to say, I'm outta here," he then jumped out of the window and waited._

_Sure enough, he heard Potter calling out to him, "Wait!"_

_So predictable, he thought to himself. He had been counting on Potter's natural curiosity and his habit of chasing down things he didn't understand. Turning around Draco looked back up at Harry, pretending to be surprised._

"_Take me with you," the words startled Draco more than it startled Potter. He hadn't thought it would be that easy. Potter must really not have wanted to go with his friends. _

_Draco arched his eyebrow in amusement, "Do what you like."_

_A moment later, Potter had jumped out of the window and had landed softly beside him._

"_Are you sure?" Draco asked, then he mentally slapped himself. Don't question it! It's working, don't mess things up, he berated himself._

_Potter's answer stunned him, "Just get me out of here."_

_Draco mentally grinned, perfect._

On with the story!

Summer Heat: Chapter 12 

Harry shot a worried glance at the red sparks that hovered in the air and tugged on Drake's arm.

"Let's go!" Harry whispered, his voice bordering on panic. He was so close. Just a bit more and he would be free for the summer.

Drake mentally smirked, noting the desperate tone of Potter's voice. He must really not want to go back. He wondered if he should wait just a little bit longer. After all, if he was going to be stuck with Potter for the whole summer, he had to do something to keep himself entertained, and what better way than messing with Potter's head?

Just then, Drake's ears picked up the sound of footsteps moving towards them, the voices of Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Fred, and George growing steadily louder.

"Fuck," Drake swore under his breath, they would get caught for sure.

"Come on!" Harry sounded almost hysterical at this point.

Drake shoved Harry into a nearby bush and pinned him to the ground. His knee dug painfully into Harry's back, "Hey! Get off!"

"Shut up idiot!" hissed Drake, digging his knee further into Harry's back.

Sitting up a little, Drake managed to make out five shadowy figures. Luckily, it was too dark for them to see the imprints that had been made in the grass. It seemed that none of the Order wanted to draw attention to themselves by using magic. Unfortunately, it was useless, because the neighbors were already peering through their windows and squinting at the strange people standing in the Dursley's yard.

In a few moments, the houses on either side had their lights on and already a few people had gathered in the yard to check out the disturbances. They were too preoccupied to realize they were still wore their nightclothes.

"What are you doing in the Dursley's yard?" demanded a chubby man in a red bathrobe.

This question was echoed by every person present, and the members of the Order stared at each other uncomfortably, unsure of how to answer. At that precise moment Vernon Dursley drove up to the house with Petunia and Dudley. They had decided to catch a late movie after supper, and at Dudley's insistence, went out for ice cream afterwards.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" roared Vernon.

The neighbors all looked at each other guiltily and then quickly retreated back into their homes, fearing the wrath of Vernon Dursley. Petunia collapsed onto the pavement, in horror. She had always feared people would find out that her family was connected to such abnormal people. Her worst dream had finally come true, and it seemed to much for her to take. Dudley fled into the house, hand clamped firmly to his bottom. He had never really gotten over his first encounter with a wizard.

This left Vernon standing in the yard with four wizards and a witch. He look absolutely furious, his face growing purpler with every second.

Drake quickly seized the chance to escape. He took his knee off of Harry's back and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his feet, and hauling him into the street. The street lights flickered on and off, and a sense of dread filled them both. Harry immediately recognized it as Dementors. He started shivering uncontrollably and started to reach for his wand. But just as quickly as the feeling came, it left. The lights still hadn't come on and Drake took the opportunity to run while they couldn't be seen.

"Hey, do you know how to get out of here?" he whispered urgently.

Harry nodded in the dark, but then realized Drake couldn't see it, "Yeah."

Harry took off, with Drake hanging on to his wrist. Harry had walked the streets of often that every detail was burned into his mind, which allowed him to accurately navigate his way around. They had been running for about three hours before they finally stopped for the night.

From what Harry could remember, he guessed that they were downtown.

"Do you have any money with you?" he asked Drake.

Drake rolled his eyes, of course he had money...didn't he? His father wouldn't have left him with Potter without any money. Drake reached for the bag he had been carrying and felt around. Damn! Nothing.

"Nothing," he said dejectedly.

Harry leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind him, "Well, we're gonna have to find a way to get to London."

Drake turned his head to where he heard Harry's voice coming from, "London? Since when did we decided we were going to London?"

"Well, we got away, so we could just split up."

"Great idea, that way when your friends find you, it'll be easier for them to bring you back," said Drake sarcastically.

"Well then we're going to London, I have to pick some things up for school."

Drake sighed, he knew he had to get a couple things as well. He also knew he was going to go crazy. Saint Potter. Always gets his way.

Moonlight-blossom: Right, well that's it. I have nothing left to say. Spring break is almost over, so this will probably be the last chapter I post for a while. As always review!


	13. Admit it!

Moonlight-blossom: Wow, I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry this chapter is too short, and I'm out of excuses too, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I don't have time for this)

Synopsis: Takes place right after Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter had not had an easy school year and things were going to get even worse at Number Four Privet Drive.

Just to recap:

_Harry took off, with Drake hanging on to his wrist. Harry had walked the streets of often that every detail was burned into his mind, which allowed him to accurately navigate his way around. They had been running for about three hours before they finally stopped for the night._

_From what Harry could remember, he guessed that they were downtown._

"_Do you have any money with you?" he asked Drake._

_Drake rolled his eyes, of course he had money...didn't he? His father wouldn't have left him with Potter without any money. Drake reached for the bag he had been carrying and felt around. Damn! Nothing._

"_Nothing," he said dejectedly._

_Harry leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind him, "Well, we're gonna have to find a way to get to London."_

_Drake turned his head to where he heard Harry's voice coming from, "London? Since when did we decided we were going to London?"_

"_Well, we got away, so we could just split up."_

"_Great idea, that way when your friends find you, it'll be easier for them to bring you back," said Drake sarcastically._

"_Well then we're going to London, I have to pick some things up for school."_

_Drake sighed, he knew he had to get a couple things as well. He also knew he was going to go crazy. Saint Potter. Always gets his way._

On with the story!

**Summer Heat: 13**

Most people like to wake up feeling safe, secure, and comfortable. Most people like waking up in their own beds, or at least waking up in a familiar place. Most people don't like waking up against a brick wall with their archenemy elbowing them in the ribs. Fortunately, most people are very lucky when it comes to waking up in the mornings. Unfortunately, neither Drake nor Harry are one of those people. For the moment though, both are blissfully unaware and still peacefully sleeping against the alley wall which they had chosen to rest against the previous night.

"Oww!"

…too bad it didn't last. Harry looked down and saw angry brown eyes glaring up at him.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, flushing slightly from embarrassment. He had forgotten that the person leaning against him was the one who saved him from the Order. When he had woken up cramped and uncomfortable that morning, he had forgotten that he wasn't in his cupboard anymore and stretched, pushing the extra weight off of himself. Of course, from the heated glare he was receiving, it seemed like Drake was pissed off at more than his "rude awakening". Harry, who could sometimes be as dense as Ron, just attributed that to the fact that his companion was just not a morning person.

It wasn't that Drake wasn't a morning person. In fact, he loved mornings. With his meticulous way of dressing and perfect appearance every single day, how could he not love mornings? But Drake was used to waking up feeling safe and secure in his own comfortable bed at Malfoy Manor, or in his dorm at Hogwarts. He was used to waking up alone as opposed to being dropped on his head by the person he hated most in the world. So of course, it would stand to reason that Drake would be a _little_ disagreeable this morning.

"What did you do that for?" Drake yelled in a very unMalfoyish fashion, rubbing his head.

"Keep your voice down!" Harry whispered desperately, "what if someone finds us here? Mainly **me**!"

'_Self-centred as always,Potter,'_ Drake thought rolling his eyes.

"Take a look around you. We're in an alley, who's going to overhear us? The rats?" Drake asked, smirking slightly.

Harry blushed, "I think we should still be careful," he said, defending himself, "after all we both ran away, people could be looking for us."

Drake scoffed, "Who'd be looking for us? Those people wearing dresses, standing in the front yard last night? They'd be pretty noticeable walking down the street."

Harry knew he was right, but his pride would never let him admit it, "Well what about the Dursleys? After all, they would never let their prized son's summer guest and friend just disappear."

Secretly, though, he agreed with the brunette beside him. The members of the Order weren't so stupid that they would go traipsing around looking for him in broad daylight, and of course, the Dursleys would be deliriously happy to have gotten rid of Harry for another year.

Drake shuddered at the mention of the Dursleys, "Don't you ever talk about them. They make my skin crawl. The horsy one, the rhinoceros, and their son the pig. The kind of family you would be ashamed to admit you came from, but what else could you expect from dirty muggles like them?"

Harry laughed for almost ten minutes at the accurate description of the Dursleys before Drake's words finally sunk in. Muggles? He _had_ said the word muggles, didn't he? But, that would mean…

"You're a wizard, aren't you?"

Drake froze, "What?"

"You're a wizard, aren't you?" Harry repeated, "You used the word muggle, and the way you described them obviously means you aren't one."

"I –no- you're lying," Drake said automatically. He then proceeded to mentally bang his head on the wall for his stupidity.

Harry stared at Drake, his unblinking gaze rattling Drake immensely.

"I know you're a wizard, admit it," Harry whispered, his eyes hardening, "If you don't, I'm going to create a very painful way to make you forget."

Drake sighed in resignation, "Fine, fine. I'm a wizard. Happy?"

Harry grinned, "Now we're getting somewhere."

Moonlight-blossom: Sorry it still too so long to update, and I know it isn't much, but hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow before I leave for camp on Sunday, and thank you soo much for all of your reviews! They are so appreciated. I love you all! As always drop a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
